


First Kiss

by Keeblo



Series: Random Keeb one-shots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coffee, Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, Snow, reading good books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat is a book nerd who loves to go out and read/drink coffee during the winter. And Eridan is his hipster boyfriend who has a thing for taking pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like EriKar and cute kisses and snow and books and coffee okay? :3 fluff stuff I wrote up when I was bored.

You trudge your way through the new layer of snow on the sidewalk, grumbling out loud as your shoes slowly become colder and colder.

"Is it seriously that hard to shovel a fucking sidewalk?" You grumble some more, looking both ways before you cross the street, and bounce over to the entrance to the book shop. Inside is warm causing a satisfied hum to leave your throat as you stomp your feet off. The girl behind the counter smiles at you - gives a knowing smile because you always buy the same thing - and starts a cup of coffee. As she works you go over to the shelves with old, used books.

The book you pick up is thoroughly worn and the title is a dull red faded from use, the cover a rich parchment color. You flip open towards the middle and read a snippet.

_"The leaf was a maple and she found it in the school broom closet, among the buckets and feather dusters. The door was slightly ajar. The leaf was dry and hard, like toasted bread, and there were hills and valleys over its skin. Somehow, the leaf had made its way into the school hallway and into that closet. Like half a star with a stem. Liesel reached in and twirled it in her fingers." The Book Thief - Markus Zusak_

You stare at the words, interest perked. Celeste, the girl at the counter, calls you over for your drink which you gladly take. You're tempted to start drinking it now but opt to keep your taste buds and allow it to cool - making sure to grab the book of course - and sit down in the window seat.

For a while you read and take small sips from your drink happily. But when your phone buzzes from a text you jolt and look at the time. How time seems to fly during a good book. Well you've made up your mind and grab your wallet to buy the book. Celeste smiles at you and waves goodbye.

Outside you pull your scarf up, taking larger sips from your drink now that it's cooled some. Soft tendrils of snow fall from the sky and stick the the ground and your clothing. It's the dark figure outlined at the park that makes you stop and consider trekking out into the deeper snow. Standing in the open space breathing into cupped hands is none other than Danny, long hair pushed back under his hat and scarf. You chew your lip as you think and decide hell why not and plunge into the knee deep snow.

Out by Danny the snow is a little less deep, only meeting the backs of your calves. Dark blue eyes come up and meet yours with a surprised tone.

"Carcin? Is that you?" You nod your head causing some of you curly hair to flop over your forehead. "Hey babe." Danny pulls you into a hug, resting his forehead against the top of yours.

"What are you doing out here you dumbass? You're going to lose a testicle to the cold in  _that_." You motion towards his thin sweater. He shrugs and brushes your hair back before swiping a thumb over your cheek.

"I thought I'd come out an have a shoot." He points to the table a few yards away holding his camera. You nod in understanding and hug him some more, worried that he's getting frostbite or worse.

"You're such a dumbass..." Danny doesn't say anything just chuckles softly continuing to stroke your cheeks.

"Hey Car," you look up at him, "can I?" He stumbles over the words some, eyes lowering. You notice the snowflakes that have collected on the lashes. "I really wanna kiss you." You stare at him wide eyed, mouth slightly agape. He gives you this strangled look and takes a step back. "No, I-I'm sorry I didn't mean anythin'. Sorry if I'm movin' too fast." Danny scratches his head and buries his nose into his scarf. You shake your head and bound (as much as you can in calf deep snow) and set your coffee down, not bothering with your bag and bounce back over to him. He looks confused and continues to hide his face.

"I'm down for kissing." You step closer as you say this, wrapping your arms around his back.

He raises an eyebrow, moving his hands to your shoulders, "Really?" You nod yes and give a large grin. His face lights up. Everything seems to move in slow motion as he brings a hand up to your cheek, cupping your jaw. He doesn't come closer, just runs his fingers over your skin and through your hair. You tilt your head and lean into the touch, sighing lightly. When you begin to open your eyes again he's moving closer slowly. His crooked nose nearly touches yours and you can feel his warm breath tickling your cheeks. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer, standing on your toes some as you press your lips firmer to his.

It's magic and fire and electricity. It's warm and nice and you really don't want to stop as he moves his lips gently on yours, kissing your top lip then your bottom, and the corner. Kissing your cheeks and nose, your forehead and eyes. He kisses your jaw and collarbone and breaths warmly against your neck. His lips find yours again and you feel like you're flying with the light touches. He pulls away first, lips still close but not touching.

"Was that good?" You nod your head again causing your noses to bump.

"It was perfect." You both laugh quietly in the cold night air and stand together for a little longer.

"Wanna come over to my house an cuddle for a bit? Maybe kiss some more. Because I think you might be right about losin' a testicle out here." Laughter erupts from your chest, you shake your head.

"Yeah sure." And you both grab your things from the table and walk to his house in the snow. When you get there nobody's home but the house is warm and the fish tank lights up the living room.

You both grab a quick snack - you refill your coffee - and move upstairs where you change into warmer, more sleep casual clothing and curl up on his bed to watch shitty romantic comedies and maybe a little bit of action that's basically all Will Smith. Sometime later after you'd drifted off a few times you scramble over to your bag and pull out your book. He asks you what it's about and you tell him it's good. For the rest of the night you sit in his lap and read to him, an occasional comment or break to kiss some. He sings to you too, softly every now and again. You don't say anything about it. Just keep reading and loving the feeling of being wrapped in his arms and warm.


End file.
